Noble Remordimiento
by BloomyLee
Summary: Era tarde para nosotros, siempre lo fue. El remordimiento no era una opción, sino una necesidad. Un amor tóxico y venenoso que optamos por ser inducidos, y que tarde o temprano acabaría en su máxima expresión. Un "te amo" no era suficiente, incluso nos vaciaba por dentro. AU/RIREN/ Levi / Rivaille x Eren.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Advertencias:** Relación chicoxchico. Levi/Rivaille x Eren. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**Noble Remordimiento**

Deslicé mi boca sobre aquella suave capa perlada de su rostro, una exquisitez única que contrastaba con la amargura de sus lágrimas, las cuales rodaban ágiles por sus mejillas; una a una pidiéndome a gritos sacarlas de su agonía, como si se tratasen de un glaciar derritiéndose en un mar de lava. Los cálidos suspiros de su boca se armonizaban en profundos lamentos que quemaban mi alma, así como la brisa veraniega que se colaba por entre las cortinas bajo la luz de la luna, la cual vigilaba curiosa el danzar de nuestros cuerpos.

Ah, si tan sólo su dulce fragancia pudiese ser sentida por mi nariz noche tras noche al igual que ese viento nocturno, me sería más fácil recordarlo y no tendría que acudir a mi cruda desesperación de haberlo perdido para siempre.

Pero ya era tarde, y siempre había sido tarde para nosotros.

Era simple y contradictorio: nuestro amor jamás podría ser llevado a cabo. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Ni si quiera en nuestros más locos sueños.

¿De qué manera podía ser así, cuando todo estaba hecho para ser roto antes de tiempo? Fue una noble mentira desde el comienzo.

Yo ya estaba casado y él comprometido cuando el destino cometió su sarcástica jugarreta de juntarnos y poner nuestro mundo de cabeza.

Y aun así, las vueltas de la vida insistían en convertir todas esas falsas ilusiones en crueles ataduras. Claro, porque sólo un chiflado estúpido se enamoraría del hijo de la amiga de tu esposa.

Qué ironía.

Me hubiese gustado retroceder en el tiempo y reírme de mí mismo en ese entonces.

El dolor mutuo que sentíamos al saber que nuestra última noche pendía de un hilo antes del amanecer, nos aterrorizaba. En esa ocasión, deseé más que nunca que el sol jamás despertara, porque sabía que ya sería hora de dejar nuestros sueños atrás y retornar a nuestra realidad, la realidad que nunca quisimos aceptar.

—Levi…—Me susurró al oído entre sollozos. Sus brazos se aferraban a mi espalda como puntiagudas espinas que rasgaban mi piel—T-te am…

Besé su boca antes de que alcanzase a decir su frase prohibida.

No, muchacho. Las cosas no podían ser de esta manera.

Un llanto mordaz se atoró en su garganta, y mis crueles labios no lo dejaban salir. Y aun si aquellas palabras que sellé con mi beso nunca podrían ser pronunciadas para mí, mi mano apretaba la suya con la fuerza de un océano entero arremetiendo la tierra.

No necesitábamos una bola de cristal para saberlo; lo sabíamos. Y eso era más que suficiente como para enorgullecer el silencio abrumador que llevábamos acarreando junto a nuestra culpa. Aquella culpa que nos hacía sentir tocar las estrellas por unos minutos y más tarde caer en un vacío de consecuencias.

Nuestro amor era una herida sostenida por un torniquete, en algún punto tendríamos que soltarlo para no perder una parte de nosotros. Era un círculo vicioso, un secreto íntimo guardado bajo las siete llaves de la noche que durante el día no era más que un vil engaño, un error fatal que nos carcomía por dentro y continuaba sometiéndonos bajo el deseo de tenernos hasta volver a lastimarnos.

Me dejé inundar por el placer culpable que su cuerpo me brindó por unos segundos más, dándole término a ese pacto imaginario que ya estaba pronto a acabar, mientras que los primeros rayos del sol estampaban contra nuestras pieles y advertían una cercana locura colmada en remordimientos.

Mi mente vagó por mil y un universos antes de regresar a donde estaba. Después de esto, ya no quedaría ni la sombra de estos intrínsecos momentos, sólo serían enterrados en el pecado lúgubre, como parte de un pasado imborrable. Las cosas tomarían un rumbo distinto. Ya no quedaría rastro de lo que alguna vez fue. El tiempo pasaría y nos daríamos cuenta de que simplemente fuimos débiles marionetas que nos dejamos llevar por la lujuria. Que simplemente temíamos enfrentar la realidad como tuvo que haber sido desde el primer momento.

Esta sería la última serenata que la voz de mi amante furtivo me otorgaría, por lo que me preocupé de demostrarle mi más hondo temor: mi sofocación ante la idea de saber que ya no habría una próxima vez, a pesar de todo.

Nuestras respiraciones erráticas lo decían todo, nuestras miradas de dolor y nuestra tormentosa desesperación la cual giraba en torno a un deseo indebido, denotaban cuánto nos costaría afrontar la verdad.

Observé sus ojos detenidamente, semejantes a una esmeralda hundiéndose en un río de lágrimas; mirándome, diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañarían.

Besé sus labios una vez más, percibiendo el sabor agridulce de su boca, oyendo su llanto ahogado que cada vez se hacía más y más agua. Transmitiendo ese dolor que nos hacía unos verdaderos miserables, y que todavía más nos encadenaba.

Ya quedaba poco, sólo a un paso más para nuestro fin. Y no habría sido tan complicado de no ser por las estúpidas palabras que este chiquillo insolente me dejó.

—No quiero dejarte—Me dijo repentinamente.

Enmudecí por unos instantes, mirándolo fijamente.

—No estoy para tus bromas—Le contesté en seco.

—No estoy bromeando—masculló enfadado—Hablo en serio.

Bien, eso era algo que verdaderamente no me lo esperaba. Ojalá la vida fuese tan fácil, mocoso.

—¿Crees que esto es tan simple como el juego de una casita de muñecas, Eren? —objeté desmedido.

—No dije que lo sería, pero no pienso dejarte, quiero estar contigo.

Su semblante era decidido y seguro. Nada bueno.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que esto es tan fácil como tirar la cadena del baño, mocoso? ¿Piensas que la vida es un cuento de hadas en el que puedes hacer lo que te plazca y deshacerte de las cosas con magia? Tú estás comprometido, mañana te casarás. ¿Te arrancaste de tu despedida de soltero para venir a decirme estas ridiculeces?

—Ya no quiero hacerlo—Negó con la cabeza—¡No quiero casarme, jamás lo pedí! —Vi cuando ese muchacho engreído se abalanzó sobre mí, acorralándome con sus brazos—¡Sólo lo hice para no defraudar a mi familia! Pero ahora, no me creo capaz de poder hacerlo, porque…—Tragó saliva sonoramente por su garganta—Me he enamorado de ti.

Aquella frase me dejó flotando en un abismo, repitiéndose en mi mente innumerables veces como el viento atronador de un torbellino, esa maldita frase prohibida que jamás debió haber salido de su boca, la cual me condenó de por vida.

—¿Acaso eres un estúpido? —reproché—¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es así? Ambos somos hombres, eso es imposible.

—¡Eso no me importa! —exclamó molesto—Estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo.

—¿Dispuesto dices? —farfullé arrugando el entrecejo—Te vuelvo a reiterar, ¿Piensas que esto es fácil, Eren? ¿Eso crees? Si tan dispuesto dices estar, ¿Te atreverías a dejar todo atrás? ¿De dejar que todo lo que construiste se desmorone por un tonto capricho tuyo? ¿De desperdiciar tu vida por una aventura que jamás debió haber sido? ¿Enfrentar a tu familia para explicarles civilizadamente la situación de que yo abusé de un niño quince años menor que yo? —Apresé mi mano en su mandíbula— ¿De que si todo resulta mal, la culpa te exprimirá por dentro? ¿De qué jamás podrás tener la libertad de querer a alguien sin estar entre cuatro paredes? ¿De tener que esconder tus sentimientos por el resto de tu vida? ¿En que día tras día deberás suprimirte y actuar como otra persona para no ser recriminado? Además… —Acaricié sus mejilla delicadamente— ¿Te has puesto a pensar tan siquiera un poco de que yo también tengo familia y que yo no puedo dejarlos? No sabes cuánto me estoy revolcando por el hecho de haberles tenido que mentir todo este tiempo para poder verte—Eren me miró estupefacto, tratando de mover sus labios para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca—No, Eren. Estamos fuera de lugar. Nos conocimos en el momento equivocado. Caminamos sobre una cuerda floja cuya dirección no sabemos y se vuelve cada vez más peligrosa.

—Pero…—El chiquillo intentó reprochar—ese es el sentido que tiene, la vida es incierta, estemos donde estemos, hagamos lo que hagamos. ¿Qué te dice si en algún momento vamos a arrepentirnos de no hacerlo? ¿Qué pasaría si…—Pero antes de que continuara, yo acallé sus labios con mi dedo índice.

—No puedes detener lo evidente. Estás usando tu suerte como si fuera un dado, similar a un vago lanzándose a la calle. No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que sucederá.

—Pero tú mismo me dijiste que nunca lo sabríamos, y que sólo tendríamos que confiar en nuestras decisiones.

—Y no he dicho lo contrario, pero yo ya decidí, Eren. El camino que nosotros tomamos estaba cortado antes de que lo supiéramos. Yo no puedo seguir, así como tú tampoco.

Un silencio embriagador se sumió en la habitación. Agachó la cabeza, derrotado. Cerró los ojos y continuó derramando lágrimas traicioneras. Esta situación era difícil, y teníamos la certeza de que ninguno de los dos sabría cómo sobrellevarla. Éramos unos cobardes, unos fracasados que decidieron ocultarlo todo y seguir con su camino. Una vida fácil, justa y perfecta a los ojos de los demás.

¿Desde cuándo la imagen era tan importante en nuestras vidas?

Ya no había nada más que decir, salvo algo que nuestras bocas fueron capaces de expresar sin la necesidad de decir palabra alguna.

_Bésame antes de que te vayas, y sepa que ya eres del pasado._

Unimos nuestros labios de una forma voraz, larga y necesitada. Me amarré a él con toda la fuerza que tenía. Sentí la calidez de su cuerpo por unos instantes más, aquel calor hechizante que me sería complejo olvidarlo. Su aroma adormecedor que inundaba mis sentidos y me encendía como fuego ardiente. Y luego, llegó el momento de soltar el torniquete, sutilmente lo aparté de mí. Acariciando sus sedosas hebras castañas le susurré un doloroso adiós en su oído. Todo era cosa del pasado.

La inocencia de su último beso que me regalaron sus labios, fueron los que me desarmaron por dentro, pero yo no podía hacer nada, la sentencia sin retorno ya estaba hecha. Se levantó cuidadosamente, sin soltar sonido alguno de su boca. Nadie dijo nada, estábamos conscientes de que cualquier palabra o movimiento en falso nos echaría por la borda en un santiamén. Abrió la puerta y me destinó una última mirada, la más intensa que haya tenido en mi vida; unos segundos después, se retiró, dejándome en absoluta soledad. A pesar de haber tenido su cuerpo unos instantes atrás, yo ya lo sentía muy lejos de mí.

La tarde había sido increíblemente larga, la iglesia estaba repleta de personas, todas expectantes y emocionadas por el casorio que se efectuaba a esas horas del día. Un muchacho, que más parecía todo un hombre de veintitrés años de edad, se posaba en el altar, diciendo los últimos votos que definirían su vida. Claro, si es que el divorcio no se le adelantaba.

El Padre expresó las palabras que unirían su alma junto a la de la hermosa chica de cabellos negros que se hallaba a su lado. No lo entendía, pero una misteriosa ansiedad más una fuerte punzada en mi pecho me insistía tapar mis oídos para no escuchar la amarga escena que veía. No podía comprenderlo, debía estar feliz, no consternado.

—…Eren Jaeger, ¿Acepta a esta mujer como su legítima esposa?

El aludido desvió su mirada sutilmente, encontrándome a mí entre los primeros puestos de la fila de invitados. Torció sus labios, y sus ojos radiantes murmuraban la desdicha de su apatía, a través de una sonrisa dolida que sólo yo pude percibir.

"_Lo haré, por ti"._

Giró su cabeza y pronunció:

—Acepto.

Él ya era cosa del pasado.

Cerré los ojos, apretando los dientes, decidí no seguir mirando; no escuché cuando la célebre frase "puede besar a la novia" fue pronunciada, pero desgraciadamente abrí los ojos para cuando ella usurpó mi lugar y besó los labios que yo antes había poseído. Recordé su suave aliento bajo mis labios, la sedosa textura de su piel, y la dulce sensación que dejaba en mi pecho cuando me tocaba.

Ella sonrió y se tomó de su mano, la mano que _me pertenecía._

Me reí con ese pensamiento, él me echó una mirada, no estaba arrepentido, sino más bien, estaba analizando mi desencajada expresión. Yo fingí una noble sonrisa, y él me apartó la vista concentrándose en su nueva esposa. Se fueron cogidos de la mano, ella le susurró algo al oído y él río, con esa risa que sólo conseguía encantarme antes a mí. Los seguí con la mirada, sabiendo que con esto, ya lo había perdido. Observé su espalda en el viaje que me pareció eterno, hasta que salió y el público lo siguió hasta que se metió en el auto que pintaba un gran y feliz "recién casados".

Era lo más hipócrita que había hecho en mi vida, pero era mi decisión, mi estúpida y noble decisión, pues esto era lo mejor para todos, para nuestras vidas, para nuestras familias y nuestra corta felicidad.

La odié por unos instantes, pues ella ahora era la dueña de lo que yo había dejado atrás. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y me prometí, que cuando los volviera a abrir, Eren seguiría siendo lo que era, sólo el hijo de la amiga de mi esposa.

Sólo eso…

Sólo eso y nada más…

Vi partir el auto, y por primera vez, sonreí plenamente ante su felicidad.

Eren ya se había ido, de mi vida y mi mundo. Y podía despedirlo como correspondía, deseándole lo mejor en su nueva vida, lejos de mí. Levanté mi mano y despedí a los novios, alguien me preguntó algo y respondí con naturalidad ante ello.

De mi corazón se escapó, la mitad de su peso, y de pronto aquello que me llenaba y me creaba una sensación de pesar en mi garganta, desapareció para convertirse en un dulce vacío.

Adiós, Eren.

Sonreí, y sin mirar atrás, me marché. Para nunca más, saber de él.

* * *

¿Quién dice que este es un final amargo? ¿Quién dice que Levi no se va a arrepentir? ¿Quién de acá está seguro/a de que se verán igual porque no podrán resistirse a la tentación? 1313.

Espero que esta tonta historia rara haya sido de su agrado. Este fic lo escribí mientras estaba aburrida y enferma.

Quien lea mis otros fics como Sucio Contrato y Sueño Inquebrantable o Lo que tus ojos no ven, déjenme decirles que he regresado y actualizaré pronto. Saludos :'D

PD: Al parecer, no se entendió muy bien que este fic es un one-shot. Pero creo que nadie entendió mis notas finales que tenían su dote sarcástico. Por lo que le he puesto un final más apropiado, pero no lo escribí yo porque soy muy noob, sino que mi amiga Nelliel L Smith, ella sí sabe hacer finales *-*

Saludos.


End file.
